Farmville
by ilovefetacheese
Summary: Demyx gets a sudden, random urge to build a farm...but OH NO! MARLUXIA'S ROSE GARDENS ARE AT RISK HERE! THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!


_**Farmville**_

**Author's Note:** Hiya, everyone! This is technically part of my "Midnight Insanity" drabble series, but….I feel like posting this separately….I might just do this with all my drabbles from now on, but please, if you haven't read my others, check them out! If you like this drabble, please visit my profile and check out Organization Cheese, which is a full-blown series of pure laugh-out-loud wackiness (if I don't say so myself…). Please review and keep your eyes open for more stories from me! =]

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its affiliations.

"Uh, Demyx…what do you think you're doing?" Marluxia was standing outside tending to his rose gardens when Demyx carried several 2 by 4s out into the Castle That Never Was' backyard.

"I'm carrying wood! What does it look like I'm doin'?"

"Uh…okay…what for?"

"Oh, you'll see…"

With that, Demyx walked back into the castle, only to return five minutes later with larger pieces of wood and a can of paint.

"Demyx! I demand you tell me what your senile little head has been up to!" Marluxia shouted, throwing used coffee grounds onto his rose plants for nutrients.

"Haha…you're funny, Marluxia!" Demyx once again walked happily back into the castle, returning another 5 minutes later with a large roll of barbed wire, some more wood, and a bucket of some type of grain balanced on his head. This time, Demyx set the supplies down and pulled nails and a hammer out of his cloak.

He exclaimed, "Work time!"

"So, how is it that you're so excited about this unnecessary little escapade when we can't even get you out of bed in the morning for a normal mission?"

"Aw, stop flattering me, Marluxia. Now, do you think you could move some of your rose bushes aside? I'm afraid my little project will get in some of their ways…"

"WHAAT? No, I will not sacrifice an inch of my beautiful, vast rose gardens for your petty little schemes!"

"Fine, fine, you don't have to have a horse." Demyx waved his hand up and down, brushing off the slight disagreement. He walked a bit farther away from the rose gardens and started hammering away.

A half hour later, a small, shack-looking building stood on the lawn, and Demyx stepped back with his hand on his hips, exclaiming, "It's a beaut!"

Marluxia didn't bother commenting, and Demi strolled back into the castle to come back out only five minutes later, this time not holding anything, but carrying a lot of noise with him…

Marluxia jumped as he saw lined up behind Demyx was a single file line of roosters and chickens, followed by 3 cows and 2 horses.

"Marluxia!' Demyx cried and ran up to him. "I love you so much, I even named a cow after you! The other two are Larxene and Lexaeus."

"DEMYX." Marluxia put his hands on Demyx's shoulders. "WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING?"

"Do you think it's arrogant to name a rooster after myself?" Demyx inquired, quite serious.

Marluxia paused for a moment, closing his eyes, genuinely concerned about Demyx's sanity, then seriously contemplated the question, and said, "No. Wha-hold on! Demyx, what's gotten into you?"

"Don't you know, silly? I'm building a farm!"

"….a farm." Marluxia's jaw would have dropped, but he had heard everything by now.

"Yup! Now, if you'll excuse me, I must go build this barbed wire fence before these chickens go haywire! ALL OVER YOUR ROSES!"

Marluxia looked horrified, and stepped aside to let Demyx proceed.

"Say, do you think you could watch over Roxas, Saix, Xigbar, Xion, Xemnas, Vexen, and Xaldin for me real quick? I'll be done in a jiffy!"

"Uh…yeah. Just so they don't get near my roses."

Demyx continued to build his fence. When that was done, he found Marluxia something to do while he hammered together a bin for the chicken feed. And another job after that...

"Phew! I'm finally done, Marluxia! Thanks so much for helping! I thought you'd be completely against me and my spontaneous urges to build farms!"

"Oh…don't worry at all…It's fine!" Marluxia was now sitting on the ground, surrounded by seven chickens. "Hey! No, you come back here, Xion! You! Cutie! Xemnas, no, don't eat my coat! GAH! ROXAS! Don't peck on my little toe!"

"Kay, Marluxia, I'm going inside."

"Oh…but…they're just so…CUTE!"

_Moooooooooooooooooooo._

"Heh heh, say,you want to do me _**one**_ more favor?"

Thus, Marluxia ended up milking Marluxia, and everyone was happy….that is, until Demyx got another sudden urge, this time to build a water park….


End file.
